Tragic One
by Love xXxXx Hate
Summary: Luffy is a broken teen who has been experimented on ever since he was little. Because of that he has something called Devil powers. It's not easy living with the said powers especially when escaping the grasps of a evil scientist who is searching all of Tokyo for him. Ah...not to mention that fact that he's slowly falling in love with another guy. - AU - boyxboy Luffy x TBA


**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece.**

**_Summary: Luffy is a broken teen who has been experimented on ever since he was little. Because of that he has something called Devil powers. It's not easy living with the said powers especially when escaping the grasps of a evil scientist who is searching all of Tokyo for him. Ah...not to mention that fact that he's slowly falling in love with another guy. - AU - boyxboy Luffy x TBA_**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy's sandaled feet pattered across the floor, the world a blur to him as he ran to the room on the other side of the hospital. A room, light yellow in color, filled with bright rainbow-colored and plush furniture - to create an atmosphere that seemed to mask the imprisonment and depression of the person who resided in that hospital room - A tall teen with black hair and a whole galaxy of freckles...also the only person Luffy had ever cared about in his life...His only friend. The one who had suffered in his place this entire time. And the one he owed his life to.

He couldn't save him though. Luffy knew that. It was only a matter of moments before a shadow of death would envelope the other boy. And Luffy was desperate. Desperate to be with him at his last moments, and desperate for a chance to tell the dying boy about how sorry he was. But he knew what was going to happen next. Everyone did. This wasn't the first time a project had failed like this. But still. This time it was different for Luffy. It was important.

Unfortunately, his breathing was already so shallow, and specks of sweat flew off his black raven hair as he ran, faster than he had ever run in his entire life.

He - the monster everyone feared and the experiment that had gone completely wrong - was getting tired. It was only so natural. He had escaped his hospital room in the middle of one of his regular check ups, breaking through a few large iron handcuffs, and whacking the doctor's head off in the process. Large needles filled with general anesthetics, hypnotics, sedatives, paralytics, narcotics, and analgesics were stabbed into him everywhere, but at that moment he just didn't care. He didn't even notice the blood that was splattered on the floor, or when the doctor's head fell to his feet. He only cared for the news he had just heard.

That his brother, Portgas D. Ace, was dying.

As he ran, he noticed that the hospital halls were mostly empty except for a few nurses at the end of the hall, talking in low murmurs, watching him as he ran towards them. They looked at him mostly in curiosity and disgust, but they made no move to catch him. They knew he had no way to get out of the hospital. And it wasn't their job to catch him either. Clenching his teeth, Luffy grabbed onto the wall, making a sharp turn with a squeak of his shoes. The nurses continued looking at him with pity as he ran, his pants getting louder and more evident by the moment.

He even saw one of them sigh and cover their face. Ah. They knew it too. He wasn't going to make it. The hospital had already rung the emergency signal, notifying the staff that one of the experiments was on the loose. Considering that he and Ace were one of the last experiments of the batch, Luffy wasn't going to be hard to find.

In fact, he was already seeing them approach him. The doctors that were all in blue outfits, masks and gloves. They all held up needles, and ran towards Luffy in unison, expressionless, and cold-hearted. Because he was a monster. And they were the ones who decided the worth of his life.

Yeah, he knew it. Even though he was already so close. It had ended so quickly. His sight already had become blurry, and the white and blurry lights had already been flashed into his eyes. He screamed and screamed, to see Ace, to leave, to run away...to go to the sea.

But the blue had already gone away.

And all he saw was black.

* * *

The next thing Luffy saw was the face of an unknown doctor.

He had just woken up from another dose of sedatives. But he wasn't surprised to see the new face. He had killed the previous doctor the last time he had woken up, so to see a new doctor replaced so quickly wasn't so hard to believe. He wondered what the doctor was like this time. Last time, his doctor had been a kindly man in front of the nurses, and the authorities, but when the door closed, his previous doctor had revealed his love in sadist torturing. Claiming about how he loved to see the hopeless look of his patients, with a crazy look in his eyes.

So that made Luffy wonder...what was this new doctor like? He looked closer, though his vision was rather blurry. Maybe it was blurry because of the tears in his eyes. Or the fact that he was shot with dozens of sedatives. Maybe it was both. The doctor's face was hard to see in the shadow of the bright lights overhead, but he could tell that the doctor was young, but not a teenager. Probably like 25-35 years old. His eyes were slanted and dark gray, with eye circles below. It gave him a deathly and bored look -despite his tan skin- ...which should have been his most startling trait, and yet, it seemed that the doctor had more interesting things on him. Like the tattoos. The broken expression he had. And then there was the long hair that draped across the doctor's shoulders.

To Luffy, the long hair seemed out of place. Strange.

Wrong.

"You're awake...," The doctor said calmly, interrupting Luffy's thoughts with a deep and monotonous voice - almost sounding bored. "Did you sleep well. Have any dreams?"

The doctor had immediately jumped into question mode, which Luffy didn't quite mind after so many years of checkups and experimenting, but it still felt strange after what felt like such a long sleep. His head hurt a bit too, but he ignored it, shaking his head slowly at the question. He watched, with a mix of curiosity, as the doctor took note of the answer on his clipboard, tucking the pen behind his ears after he finished writing.

Yes, surprisingly, Luffy had had a dreamless sleep - a rarity that only happened when the doctors had stuck in a tad too many sedatives into him the hours before. Usually, he would have some sort of nostalgic dream about his past, or a nightmare that would jar him awake, only to find himself in another nightmare - reality.

This time, it was utter darkness around him when he slept. It was almost calming - almost - though it also freaked him out. Sometimes, he would rather have a dream, than complete silence. That way, he would know he was alive, and not just a floating soul in the midst of darkness. Not that he would be conscious of his dream while sleeping, but at least when he woke up, he wouldn't be as startled by the blinding white lights as he would without a dream.

"Hm. Looks a bit pale," The doctor mumbled, scribbling on the clipboard once again, "Should check up on condition, blood levels, and energy levels more closely. Maybe his diet too. Have they been feeding him prope- no they wouldn't. Of course they wouldn't. Not after seeing what happened with the other one- ah."

The doctor looked up, as though he noticed Luffy in the room for the first time, "Sorry, I think I haven't introduced myself yet," He held up his hand suddenly and smiled - looking a bit stiff and forced - as he said, "I'm your new doctor, Trafalgar Law. Pleased to be working with you, experiment #21- er. Monkey D. L...?

"Luffy." He said quietly, "It's Monkey D. Luffy."

Luffy looked at the hand stretched out to him, and wrinkled his nose, jiggling his own hand around to remind the doctor that his hands were currently locked in titanium hand cuffs that were too heavy for him to move. They had switched it from iron to titanium considering what happened last time. Which caused the doctor the retract the hand slowly, blinking as though he just noticed the hand cuffs.

Luffy turned his head to the side, away from the blinding lights, tired and wanting to sleep again - maybe this time, for eternity, seeing how the experiments were so poorly taken care of to begin with. Closing his tired eyes, he thought about what the doctor said just now. Doctor...Law mentioned the other one. Could he have meant Ace? Luffy shivered slightly and shut his eyes tighter, squirming a bit to get the horrid feeling in his chest away.

The hospital...no, more like a research facility...what were they trying to do? What were they trying to make out of the orphaned kids? Why him and Ace...Why.

**Why did Ace have to die.**

"Are you cold. You're shivering an awful lot." Law piped up. Luffy opened his wet eyes as the doctor got up, took off his white lab coat, and draped it over Luffy. Luffy blinked as warmth covered him and the sweet smell of cologne arose.

"W-what..what are you doing?" Luffy said, squirming around. He couldn't say he didn't like the warmth of the jacket, but he didn't want pity...especially not from a doctor. He...just couldn't trust doctors anymore. After going through such a sadistic doctor before...he couldn't...

"You're cold, right? Was I not supposed to do that?" The doctor said, tugging at his long hair with an amused expression, "Ah, well, whatever. It's not like you can take it off anyway."

"OI! You jerkface!" Luffy shouted, swinging his rubbery body left and right, trying to get the jacket off, "I don't need your pity! I DON'T NEED IT! AGH!" The jacket slipped off his body and fell in a rumpled pile on the floor.

Law sighed as he bent down to pick it up, folding it and draping it over the chair he had been sitting at. "Such a stubborn and restless kid...You'd think he would have calmed down at such a depressing place...but he's still so..."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Luffy screamed, shaking his body more, which would have been a funny sight if you didn't know where he was currently at the moment.

"Ah...he's snapped...I think this is a new record for experiments...he was long overdue at this stage for weeks, its great that it's happened now, though-"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP YOU FUCKING FREAK! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO TALK TO YOURSELF...LIKE IM NOT EVEN HERE. WHY? IS IT BECAUSE YOU KNOW I WONT LAST LONG. JUST LIKE ACE! WILL I DIE WITH NO PURPOSE! I HAVEN'T FULFILLED MY DREAMS! I HAVENT DONE ANYTHING! WHY. WHY...WHY!" Luffy was screaming so loud now that the people next door - if there were any people next door - could hear him, and his eyes had such a crazed look that Law slowly backed away, even though he knew that it was impossible for the boy to break free of his bonds.

"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU ISN'T IT? ISN'T IT? IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT I HAVE TO LIVE LIKE THIS. LIKE A PET. LIKE A MONSTER. LIKE SOMEONE WHO ISN'T WORTH ANYTHING. IT IS...ISN'T IT. THAT'S WHY...I HATE YOU...I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH I COULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF RIGHT NOW. I WANT TO SMASH YOUR BODY INTO PIECES. I WANT TO KILL YOU. HURT YOU. DESTROY YOU. AGGGH ITS SO FRUSTRATING! I FUCKING HATE YOU...I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. I...HATE YOU..SO...MUCH...SO...MUCH..but...help..." Luffy stopped, gasping for breath, "Please...Help me!"

_Tasukete._

The screams had slowly turned into tears, and the face previously red from anger, turned red for a different reason - shame.

Even Law, at this point, had dropped any tough act, and stared at Luffy wide-eyed, with his mouth in a taut line. Clenching his fists. Face shadowed.

"Ah. So its finally come to this, huh? I've been waiting for you to say this. I better help you fast, right?" Law smirked, reaching for his bag and getting out a sword. "Don't worry, it won't hurt. It'll only take a moment."

"Eh...what are you..."

**Slice.**

And thus, Luffy was going to see Ace.

* * *

First story in. First chapter in. Surprise. Law is an older man. And Ace is dead. Luffy is in some weird hospital, and you have basically no idea what is going on. Great! Next update is probably gonna be between 1-3 weeks...or just in a few days. Depends on my writing mood.


End file.
